Best Present Ever
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Scott is planning the best present ever for Marley, what will happen? Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and something special afterwards. Special Birthday gift for BeekerMaroo777, ENJOY!


Best Present Ever

 **Disclaimer: This is the second of four birthday presents for my special friend BeekerMaroo777. This is a oneshot AB/DL Lemon between Scott and Marley which is an OC that me and BeekerMaroo777 created together, and in this story it is Marley's 20th birthday...they have been going out for a while as they celebrate Marley's Birthday by making sweet diaper love but there is also one special surprise at the end. ENJOY!**

It was Monday April 24th 2017, it was Marley Wilson's 20th birthday the same birthday as a very special, special, special friend.

Anyway...Marley had received over 32 birthday gifts from family, firends, even her boyfriend Scott as she had received clothes, video games, and even an old long-lost necklace from her grandmother.

However, the birthday fun was awesome as she had a triple chocolate cake which was in the shape of a giantic "20" and it had Yellow, Red, and Black frosting like her favorite Pokemon character Pikachu.

Nonetheless, the whole day was a fun filled day with family and friends as everyone had left Marley and Scott's Balitmore House and went back home as finally Scott and Marley were all alone.

"Finally." Scott and Marley said to each other as they collapsed on the couch, taking off the belt of their pants and taking off their pants revealing their diapers.

"It's about time babe." Scott said as he kissed her cheek.

"I know Scotty-Bear, but can we chill in these for the rest of the night?" Marley asked him.

"Well babe, we can relax for a bit...I'm thinking of doing something special though if you know what I mean." Scott said to her.

"Oooooooh, I'm excited." Marley said to him as they kissed and they smelled each other.

"Maybe we're in such a love daze but within the past few minutes we have used each other's diapers." Scott said to her.

"We shall changey first." Marley said back to him.

"Sure." Scott said before they cleaned and changed each other's diapers.

"That's better, even for a sexy birthday girl." Marley said to him.

"I know...anyway, I gotta get ready for your surprise, it's in two parts." Scott said as he went to one of the extra bedrooms which was used as their sex room which had a stripper's pole, some sex toys, and some regular fetish stuff as Scott got rid of the sex toys and fetish stuff as he grabbed his pacifier necklace, his video camera, and a music speaker and he also got strawberry candles out and lit them before Scott got up from the basement wearing nothing but his diaper, his white wifebeater shirt, plus a satin dark red robe, and his best slippers as got down the stairs to Marley who was eagerly anticipating the moment.

"Marley...come on up to the sex room, I got a sexy present for you." Scott said to her.

"Okies." Marley said to Scott.

"Ahhh!" She squealed like Rainbow Dash did in "The Best Night Ever" before she hung out with the Wonderbolts as Marley went up the stairs with anticipation and excitement as she came into the room where the stripper's pole and candles were there, and there was a chair for Marley to sit down on as she sat down already.

"Are you ready for part one of your present?" Scott asked her.

"Yes I am Scott." Marley answered.

"Are you wearing your diaper, your shirt, and your birthday party hat?" Scott asked her.

"Yeah." Marley answered as she giggled and blushed a bit.

"Relax..." Scott said to her with a tone so seductive in his voice that it turned Scott on a bit.

"Wow, that was hot, I'm ready for the show." Marley said to him as the song "Lights" by Journey began to play.

"Showtime, birthday girl." Scott said to her as he began the stripping my removing the slippers off real slowly and then he took off his robe, revealing his diaper.

"Oooh!" Marley said and she was even more turned on than before as she took off the hat and threw it away.

"Wow, you look sexier than usual for a sexy baby." Marley said to him as she started to rub herself of a bit before Scott ripped off his shirt revealing his new four pack abs and his hardened chest to Marley as she was turned on even more.

"HO-LY CWAP! HE IS SO DAMN HOT!" Marley's mind screamed out.

"Holy Cwap...you are so hawt as fuck." Marley said to him.

"Thanks babe." Scott said as he did some sexy Magic Mike-Esque dances as he even did some sexy stuff with the pole to impress and turn on Marley.

"Wow! OH WOW! THAT TURNS ME ON SO MUCH!" Marley said to him as she increased the rubbing and fingering speed.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Marley moaned out in such esctasy as Scott placed his hands behind his head and began to do the grind.

"Does this turn you on such?" Scott asked her as he even did some sexy baby crawling/humpies as she was even more turned on as her climax was about to happen.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER! GONNA CUMSIES! IN MY BIG GIRL DIAPER ON MY BIRTHDAY!" Marley screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marley screamed before she came all over her fingers and her diaper as the strip show ended, he blew out the candles, and turned off the music.

"How was that?" Scott asked her.

"Ohhh, that's so awesome!" Marley answered him.

"Thank you, but this is only the beginning my dear sweetheart." Scott said as he carried her to their bedroom bridal style onto their bed.

"I forgot the video camera." Scott said as he ran quickly to get it and grabbed it.

"You okay with having our personal sex-tape for your birthday?" Scott asked her.

"Of course I am." Marley answered him as they kissed.

"Let's begin our diaper sexcapade." Scott said as they kissed once more before he started to record it.

"Hi. We're going to be making wuv in our diapers." Marley said with a happy and sexy tone in her voice.

"It's my 20th biwthday, and we're doing a special diaper sex tape." Marley also stated as well.

"I'm Scott Callaway and this is my girlfriend Marley Wilson, and like the birthday girl said...we're gonna get it on right now." Scott said as he and Marley began making out softly.

"MMMMM!" Both of them moaned in passion.

"I want your hawd paci." Marley said before she grabbed it, took it out of the frontal of his diaper and it was 10-inches long and 4 inches thick.

"Oooooh...Squishy!" Marley said as she squeezed it and started to lick the tip of it.

"Ohh..." Scott moaned out softly before she began to suck on it like it was a long and hard baby bottle.

"Mmmm..." Marley muffled softly as she was enjoying Scott's hard-on.

"Ahhh yes! That's my birthday girl!" Scott said as he grabbed another party hat and placed it on her head.

"As you can see, Marley and I are getting laid as a part of her birthday and she is loving this so far." Scott narrated to the camera.

"Keep it coming my Birthday Girl!" Scott said as Marley kept on sucking on it.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm...!" Marley muffled out in such delight as she began to deep-throat and deep-drool his cock until Scott felt something funny around his groin.

"BABY BOY SCOTTY IS GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHH!" Scott moaned and groaned out as he came inside of her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Marley moaned and muffled as she swallowed and chugged all of it like it was milky.

"What did you think of that Birthday Girl?" Scott asked her.

"Mmmm, yummy cumsies!" Marley said as she loved tasting Scott's man-made milky.

"Thankies, and for the folks watching this...this is a game called Kissy Chase. I will demonstrate." Scott said as he got onto the bed as Marley kissed him and then he crawled and pinned her onto the bed and gave her a few kisses onto her face.

"Demonstration over." Scott said as she tapped him on the neck.

"Lick me, now." Marley said to him.

"Happy too, birthday girl." Scott said as he began to kiss, lick, and eat her pink area out.

"OHHHH!" Marley moaned out loudly with such passion in her voice.

"I gotta finger-bang ya babe, do ya mind narrating to the camera?" Scott asked her as she nodded up and down signaling yes and Scott began fingering her.

"Ohh, yes!" Marley shouted out with such glee.

"As you can see, fingews are so sexy to put in the coochie!" Marley said to the camera as Scott resumed licking her area as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH SCOTTY-BEAR! THAT FEELS SO GOOD ON MY PUSSY!" Marley screamed out as Scott stopped licking but kept fingering her as he groped one of her 32 C-cup sized breasts.

"You wuv that huh?" Scott asked her in baby talk.

"Ohhh, yes!" Marley answered him.

"Gonna Cumsies my sexy baby girl, my beautilful birthday girl?" Scott asked her seductively.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yes!" Marley answered out.

"Scream it out babe." Scott said as he resumed licking her adding more and more pleasure to her area and then she could not handle it anymore.

"Ohhh, I'M GONNA MAKE WHITE CUMSIES!" Marley screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marley screamed out as she gave Scott a mini-shower, climaing all over his face while climaxing all over his fingers, and over her diaper as she panted heavily as a euphoric smile was shown on her face as Scott swallowed and chugged all of it down like it was beer.

"Mmmmm, delicious Cumsies." Scott said to her.

"Good baby boy." Marley said as he blushed.

"You wanna ride me cowgirl?" Scott asked her.

"Goo gaa...Pwease do!" Marley said as she pinned Scott on the floor as he gave her a cowgirl hat and he placed his hard-on inside of her area as they began doing the cowgirl position as Marley also placed it on her head.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Marley moaned out in such ecstasy.

"You like that huh?" Scott asked her.

"YAH! HAWDER!" Marley answered him.

"Oh Marley!" Scott shouted her name out.

"Oh Scott!" Marley shouted his name out.

"OH MARLEY!" Scott shouted out once again as he went harder.

"OH SCOTT!" Marley shouted out once more.

"Repeat this for me my birthday girl say "Fuck me so hawd in these diapers you sexy bad boy!" say that." Scott commanded Marley.

"FUCK ME SO HAWD IN THESE DIAPERS YOU SEXY BAD BABY BOY!" Marley shouted out with such excitement.

"How hard?" Scott asked her.

"Vewy!" Marley answered him as something from both of their hips was about to explode and their climax was about to happen.

"Gonna Cumsies in my...! GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER...!" Scott shouted to the heavens.

"ME TOO! ABOUT TO CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER TOO! ABOUT TO SPWOOGIES ON MY BIRTHDAY! HERE I CUMSIES AS WELL!" Marley shouted out as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed out as they came inside of each other's areas and inside of each other's diapers as they coolapsed and Marley landed on top of his chest.

"I wuv you, so much." They said to each other as they kissed on the lips.

"That was the best birthday special ever, wasn't it sweetie?" Scott said to the camera then asked Marley.

"Uh-Huh." Marley answered him before they kissed again.

"Gotta go now." Scott said before he turned off the camera.

"What did you think of that present?" Scott asked her.

"Wow, that was the best present ever." Marley answered him.

"Thanks, but we should changey and get dressed because there is one last present I should give you." Scott said to her.

"Sure." Marley said as they changed each other, and got dressed in their footsie pajamas.

"Let's go outside, there is something that I've wanted to do all-day long." Scott said to her.

"Okies sweetheart." Marley said as they kissed as she left first and Scott grabbed his engagement ring which was a Round Cut Solitaire Diamond Six Prong Knife-Edge Engagement Ring in 14 karat White Gold for a round center stone with a 2.00 Carat Diamond as it cost over $8,000 as Scott followed suit outside to their backyard as he put the ring in his pajamas pocket while he caught up with her.

"You know something Marley, there were girls that I had experiences with like Dawn, and Courtney and they were not the one for me...but I look at you, and you stand out on your own." Scott said to her.

"How?" Marley asked him.

"You and I have so much in common...like making friends with everyone, you helping me and everyone reconcile and make amends and be friends with everyone, even me and Mike are friends and that was never gonna happen before you came along and that's incredible, you gave me a gilmpse of hope for the first time in my life, you even showed me a fun and naughty side of wearing diapers, which led us to having webcam sex, meeting in person, dating, having diaper sex, and eventually living together while dating." Scott said to her as he was making her blush really hard.

"Thankies sweetie, you are making me blush." Marley said to him.

"So many reasons are there to love you. Your cute smile, your sweet laugh, your innocence and your kind heart makes me love you. If I had a rose for every time I love you, I'd walk through an endless garden of roses." Scott said as she blushed even harder.

"Stop Scott! You are making me blush even more!" Marley said as she smiled, and heavily blushed like an anime girl.

"I love you more than anything else in this world, because you are the one person that completes me no matter what and I mean that if we are AB/DL or not, you...make me the happiest I've been in a really, really long time and you are my best friend." Scott said as they hugged before Scott stood back up and Marley followed suit.

"In Pokemon, you choose a Pokemon for battle and Ash chose Pikachu a lot, and like Pokemon with what I'm about to ask you, I choose you and I'll always choose you. Over, over and over again without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat, I'll keep choosing you." Scott said as he finally got down to his knees again this time for real as he got out his engagement ring and opened the case revealing the 14 karat white gold and 2.00 diamond ring for the very first time to Marley as she gasped, and then she half-chuckled and have cried trying to fight off the tears.

"Are you about to?" Marley asked him.

"Yes." Scott said to her.

"Marley...I love you with everyhting like I've been saying and it's been leading up to this moment right now." Scott said to her.

"Marley Louise Wilson...will you marry me?" Scott asked her the question as Marley was smiling away, chuckling, and even showing her tears trying to hold them off but she failed as she started to cry happy tears.

"Yes." Marley said as Scott placed the ring on her finger and they hugged and kissed.

"I will marry you Scott." Marley said as they held their hug in for another second before they let go of the hug.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful birthday, my family coming over...the party, the games, the diaper sex, the marriage proposal, and more, it was the best present ever Scott Callaway." Marley said as they kissed again.

"Thanks Marley." Scott said to her as they went into their room, took off their footie pajamas and got into their bed wearing their shirts and diapers.

"Nighty-Night Marley my sweet and engaged princess." Scott said to her.

"Nighty-Night my sweet, adorable, sexy, and engaged prince." Marley said as they kissed once more before they fell asleep

 ***I wipe a few tears after the proposal***

 **Wow! That was unbelievable! and unbelievably sexy wasn't it?**

 **Scott popped the question in the most romantic way ever!**

 **THIS WAS FOR BEEKERMAROO777 WHO TURNS 20 ON APRIL 24TH 2017 AS IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEEKER!**

 **READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVOR THIS STORY!**


End file.
